the_dreaded_laboratoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Uno
Uno is the main universe, in which the vast majority of the story of this wiki takes place. It's the universe in which The Laboratory takes place in. History The history of all 3 universes is split into 4 parts; Eden-Alpha Zalgo and Am Dhaegar are created by Dark Mind and Dark Am Dhaegar, respectively, and they create the earth. Fading Light creates all 3 universes, and Dark Mind is created the moment Fading Ligtht comes into existence. It is marked by the possession of Zalgo by Dark Mind, and Akriex and Tae sending Zalgo in a 666 year long coma. X-Beta X-Beta is marked by the Death Doctor coming to age 13, and takes place 640 years after Eden-Alpha. During this, Akriex turns evil, due to the Dark Mind's (somewhat) subtle influence, and he takes a child known as Shadow and torments him to use as his biological weapon. However, Tae shatters him into 3 pieces; his soul, 'A', his mind, 'X', and his body, 'Rie'. A 4th piece is put into Kaetie, unknown to her, yet known to Akriex. Tae then finds an apprentice in Kaetie, and gives her most of her powers, and Tae goes into hiding. She gives Kaetie the Pendant, which grants her the power to make her friends immortal. The Death Doctor turns evil, Akriex finds all 3 pieces of himself and puts himself back together, and eventually, in a year, the Death Doctor is destroyed by Kaetie and sent into a sort of Purgatory. Right before that happened, the Death Doctor made The Laboratory and Necrotron. 6 years later the Purgatory ends, and the Death Doctor is much older, and changed. Then, Y-Delta starts. Y-Delta Kaetie kills Akriex. The Death Doctor begins researching into what caused Zalgo to go insane, and finds the existence of Fading Light and Dark Mind. He goes back to The Laboratory, kills his shadow, and finds Fading Light. It is not known what Fading Light says to the Death Doctor during this time frame, but it is presumed that Fading Light is warning him of what will happen. However, the Death Doctor goes into a depression after hearing what he said, so it can be assured that whatever he said, was not happy. Z-Omega Z-Omega is exactly 666 years after Eden-Alpha started. It is marked by the destruction of all 3 universes by the Dark Mind, previously thought to be Zalgo, along with the death of Fading Light. On this day, Zalgo finally stirs yet again, and he says his final words. He talks about the events going to happen, in this video. "He who waits behind the wall" is referring to the Dark Mind. All universes collapse, the world gets ripped apart from the inside, and the Void swallows the universes. Zalgo dies, Tae, with her last, dying breath, transports Kaetie's alliance to the 4th universe, and every single other person is destroyed utterly. Except for 2; the Death Doctor, who managed to get to the 4th universe via unknown means, and Steve, who is semi-omnipotent, and so can simply go to different universes at will. The Death Doctor barely manages to get Necrotron into the universe with him. See Grey for what happens after. Trivia * I have been thinking about this for months, long and hard, and I am quite satisified with how it turned out. Category:Uno